


Sleepover

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Author Cannot Remember Writing This, Banter, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "Does obstructing the airways with gum count as a beauty tip?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

"We bid on weapons and exchange fighting tips at this annual ball. Do you have any ideas for the gum?" 

Negasonic pops her gum as Angel make another dark, glossy coat with her lipstick. 

"Is this some charity ball for assassins?" Negasonic eyes the layer of eyeshadow and lipstick streaking her cleavage. "Do the assassins have a sleepover with makeup and beauty tips afterwards?" 

"Stop whining before I stick a dress on you." Angel tosses the lipstick over her shoulder, still uncapped. "Or stick you in the kids room." 

"Does obstructing the airways with gum count as a beauty tip?"

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot remember writing this, but do not have enough shame to delete it.


End file.
